good life
by Lartencrepsley13
Summary: Julia is on a journey grounded and finds help for her werewolf side to control her temper and not kill Sorry about if i offended anyone before i am new and still learning on that note disclaimer: i own no cdf characters only julia and awesomeredvampires amber march the way i do my stories are always dialogue like in this any stories i put are like this one story except the other 1
1. intro

I am so sorry if i offended anyone before with this story i am still new to this so my other story was made with help so my friend knew what to do but with that apology let the story begin Disclaimer i own none of the cdf characters

INTRODUCTION

Julia has 4 dads but only two of them is considered her dad her four dads are or at least as far as she knows. Her dads are Larten Crepsley, Gavner Purl, Vancha March (step-dad), And Desmond Tiny two siblings Darren Shan her brother and A sister Amber March and the two fathers are Crepsley and Gavner. So far she has met Vancha but she has Met Desmond in a dream that she had when she was younger almost 5 Crepsley was taking care of her until she was about 14 and she ran away and was picked up by someone and taken to a foster home until she ran away and found Gavner. She met him and told him her name he took her to Crepsley and there is where her journey where she met Vancha started and took off to a good start until she messed with Darren all she was doing was sitting in a tree and said something immature to Darren so the adults stepped in so she was mad and grounded here we go let the story begin.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Julia: "darren I have a question"

Darren:"what"

Julia:"why you so stupid"

Darren:"why would I know"

Julia:"so you admit it"

Darren:"Crepsley control your daughter will ya"

Crepsley:*laughing*"I...Am...Good

Julia:"Ha nice dad"

*vancha tries to stop laughing and so does amber but vancha stops a little quicker*

Darren:"you are so immature"

Julia:"No I am not"

Darren:"uh look at your question maybe you're the stupid one"

Vancha:"ok knock it off children"

Julia:"Hey vancha why are you being mature and not crepsley"

Vancha:"Larten Knock it off"

Crepsley:"yes sire"

Vancha:"What did I say don't call me that"

Crepsley:"Sorry but Vancha is correct oddly enough..."

Vancha:"HEY"

Crepsley:"but julia you are grounded until you decide you want to be mature do not argue either agreed"

Julia:"Agreed But..."

Crepsley:"WHAT DID I JUST SAY DO NOT ARGUE"

Julia:"ok dad sorry i will just be in the woods if you need me"

Crepsley:"now i'm the bad guy"

Vancha:"no you were just being a responsible adult heck if i did that with Amber i would be dead right now"

Amber:"*runs back hearing him* True he learns a lot"*she runs back to Julia and Darren*

Vancha:"see what i mean"


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Julia:"ugh why must he be a pushover"

Amber:"I say we blame Seba sound good"

Darren:"yes"

Amber:"Julia"

Julia:"Why not, why not blame his childhood"

Amber:"why"

Julia:"because if he did not have a bad childhood he would have never met seba"

Darren:"But then I would have never met you"

Julia:" awe Darren"*hugs him*

Amber:"you two should date"

*both pulls away*

Both:" we're good

*amber laughs*

Amber:"so do you feel better now"

Julia:"yea but I bet crepsley feels really bad"

Amber:"yes and i bet vancha feels bad for you"

Julia:"why"

Amber:"because I know you want to be with gavner because he is like vancha"

Julia:"ha yea but cleaner"

Amber:"wait til i tell him"

Julia:"go ahead"

Amber:"oh I will you watch"

Julia:"not if I beat you"

Amber:"Julia you know you won't win"

Julia:"yea but it's no fair you are a full vampire"

Amber:"yea but i was born a full vampire. oh all right Darren do you think that it is fair that I am a full vampire and julia is not"

Darren:"no because the hybrid in julia is fast and that she can run fast so how about a race the two of you first one to them wins deal"

Julia:"k den"

Amber:":k den"

Darren:"ok on your marks...get set...

sorry i love doing cliffhangers


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

*Julia's phone goes off*

Julia:"heller... oh hey Steve I really can't talk right now... I will most definitely call later... Yep goodbye"

Amber:"why do you have Steve's number"

Julia:"well um me and him were friends long before him and darren and when I told him I was leaving he gave me his number"

Amber:"well you do realize I must tell crepsley and vancha correct"

Julia:"well why he isn't doing any damage" *mumbles* "at least not yet"

Amber:"exactly not yet you don't know what damage he will do if he is not stopped"

Darren:"yea he threatened to kill me and your dad and Amber and you think it is no big deal"

Julia:*face getting red and soon she is screaming protecting her 'friend' who actually plays a bigger part in her life then she thought*

"NO YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS KINDER THAN YOU THINK MAYBE HE HAS HIS REASONS"

Amber:"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE IS GOING TO DO TO YOU AND YOUR DAD AND DARREN! WHY DO YOU THINK I NEVER SPOKE TO HIM WHEN WE WENT TO THE SCHOOL! BECAUSE I KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!"

Julia:"ARE YOU FOR REAL YOU DON'T REALIZE OR KNOW WHAT HE'S GONNA DO! HE'S NICER THAN YOU BELIEVE AND MAYBE HE'S SO MUCH NICER IF YOU GOT TO KNOW HIM BETT...

Amber:" NO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM SO GOING TO TELL CREPSLEY AND VANCHA NOW SO I HOPE YOU LIKE BEING STUCK ON THE MOUNTAIN!

Julia:"FINE I BET I COULD HANDLE IT I HAD TO STAY UP THERE FOR A FEW MONTHS!

Crepsley:"what is all this yelling about we can hear you miles away explain...Julia why is your arm bloody?"

Julia:* looks at her arm and see's its covered in blood then looks for amber.* "I dont want to talk about it, and you don't care, so I just might as well leave"

Crepsley:"Ok you know what I do not care if you leave you came to me first so you are free to go, but if you want we can head up to the mountain and get your stuff"

Julia:" good I don't care I'm heading up there now"

Crepsley:"You can not flit it will take a few more weeks to get there"

Julia:"didn't plan on flitting I can't anyways i'm a half vampire and can't be changed so just forget about me and everything else" *she yells over her shoulder*

*when she is up the mountain gavner sees her packing and asks about it*

Gavner:"where are you going?"

Julia:*turns around* "nice to see you to, but if you must know. I am leaving and never coming back "

Gavner:"tell you what I will make you a deal"

Julia:"what do you want"

Gavner:"ok so I will do exactly what you want when you leave but you have to come to council every 12 years deal"

Julia:"Deal I will miss you and your heavy breathing and snoring. but I will miss the others to- except darren amber and crepsley -tell the others I said goodbye"

Gavner:"I will, I love you and be careful out there and watch out for vampire hunters and vampaneze"

Julia:"I will i love you to"

*hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek and goes to find Steve*


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Julia:"Steve"

Steve:"Julia" *he asks shocked*

Julia:"yes steve it's me how are you"

Steve:"you didn't call me"

Julia:"sorry I was really busy"

Annie:"Julia is that you guess what news I have"

Julia:"Annie hi what"

Annie:"I have a kid

Julia:"What where is it?"

Annie:"Come here Darius I want you to meet a friend who is like your aunt"

Darius:"Hello. Did you ever meet my dad or uncle?"

Julia:"why yes I have"

Darius:"have you met both"

Julia:"yea"

Darius:"was Uncle Darren like my dad?"

Julia:"No Uncle Darren really wasn't he doesn't even know you're alive. your dad though I can't say so much about him I haven't seen him for about 15 or 20 years."

Darius:"do you know any stories about Darren"

Julia:"well i could tell you but it's up to Annie"

Darius:"mommy please"

Annie:"Fine go ahead Julia, you were probably gonna tell him anyways"

Julia: " you act like i never left"


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

DARRENS POV

Darren: crepsley i can't find Amber, something is wrong. she has never been gone this long without telling us where she was going."

*Crepsley looks really sad and has bad news to tell darren*

Crepsley: i can't find her waves to track her, we have no way to find her now.

Darren: so she could be dead?

Crepsley: Yes but, I think i have an idea of where to look for her.

*darren looks at him with a confused look on his face and then it snaps*

Crepsley and Darren: the cirque du freak

Darren: lets go

Crepsley: ok and since we are off the mountain we can flit. get on my back and..

Darren: i know hold my breath lets go get amber.

*and they flit off to find the vampire princess and the cirque du freak*


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

*Off to the Cirque Du Freak but to no prevail they didn't find Amber so they try and find Julia to help them but they have no clue where she would be.*

JULIA"S POV

Julia:"well Darius one thing that no one knows is that your uncle Darren snuck out to a freak show called the Cirque Du Freak which is where I used to live with my dad a long time ago and now I am here Darren is not and now I feel bad enough without your mom yelling at me about me not being here for his funeral so I felt bad enough but I'm gonna go out for a little bit I wish I could stay but Steve wants to talk to me so I'll be back in a little bit ok"

Annie:"Why bother talking to him he is horrible he attacked us do you know what he could do to us again I didn't want a kid at first then Darius came along then I truly loved him and wouldn't let him turn into a monster like Steve so if you are gonna talk to Steve please leave"

Julia:"fine I will but you will miss me"

Annie:"Nope not at all"

*Julia leaves and as she is walking she runs into unexpected guests*

Darren:"Julia is that you yes we found you but we need your help to find Amber"

Julia:" WHAT HOW DID YOU LOSE HER WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME I CAN FIND HER"

Darren:" I don't know.. But I know you can find her I don't know how so Crepsley will tell you"

Crepsley:"Julia Desmond told the vampires about a special power you have but never told you, Amber also has this ability and knows about it. but only the people with the ability can pinpoint a person directly and transport them to the place the second person with the gift is. all you have to do is hold darrens hand and think of amber, worrying might help to find her."

Julia:"No way really what can I shoot fire out of my hands? can I fly like amber? what can I do is it a unique power like going werewolf?"

Crepsley:"actually yes you are half vampire half werewolf but you could not tell so now you know"

Julia:"do you know how I can do that"

Crepsley:" yes there are four ways the first way is getting angry the second is a full moon the third way is more dangerous you take a pill that will show the wolf side Desmond gave them to me they are in this pouch keep it with you *gives her the pouch* the final way is just think of it so on that note you can track Amber if we have something of hers are you able to sniff her out"

Julia:"I'll try" *goes werewolf she has black eyes red fur like her hair pointy ears a small tail and she is a small wolf they start laughing but she growls and they stop immediately* she send brain waves to Crepsley to talk and says "give me what you got"*


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

*They head out to find Amber*

Crepsley:"Did you find anything yet"

Julia:"Nope she might not be here and I asked and he said she isn't here I think it was about something said earlier one of us might of said something or an action one of us did... hey where's Vancha it's his daughter anyways why isn't he here? and why isn't amber here i know she misses it here"

Crepsley:"He is looking somewhere else not here with us and what action do you mean"

Julia:"Hold on let me think" *thinks of the conversation

EARLIER THAT DAY

*Julia's phone goes off*

Julia:"heller... oh hey Steve I really can't talk right now... I will most definitely call later... Yep goodbye"

Amber:"why do you have Steve's number"

Julia:"well um me and him were friends long before him and darren and when I told him I was leaving he gave me his number"

Amber:"well you do realize I must tell crepsley and vancha correct"

Julia:"well why he isn't doing any damage" *mumbles* "at least not yet"

Amber:"exactly not yet you don't know what damage he will do if he is not stopped"

Darren:"yea he threatened to kill me and your dad and Amber and you think it is no big deal"

Julia:*face getting red and soon she is screaming protecting her 'friend' who actually plays a bigger part in her life then she thought*

"NO YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS KINDER THAN YOU THINK MAYBE HE HAS HIS REASONS"

Amber:"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE IS GOING TO DO TO YOU AND YOUR DAD AND DARREN! WHY DO YOU THINK I NEVER SPOKE TO HIM WHEN WE WENT TO THE SCHOOL! BECAUSE I KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!"

Julia:"ARE YOU FOR REAL YOU DON'T REALIZE OR KNOW WHAT HE'S GONNA DO! HE'S NICER THAN YOU BELIEVE AND MAYBE HE'S SO MUCH NICER IF YOU GOT TO KNOW HIM BETT...

Amber:" NO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM SO GOING TO TELL CREPSLEY AND VANCHA NOW SO I HOPE YOU LIKE BEING STUCK ON THE MOUNTAIN!

Julia:"FINE I BET I COULD HANDLE IT I HAD TO STAY UP THERE FOR A FEW MONTHS!

BACK TO PRESENT TIME

Julia:"I think I know now it might be about Steve maybe she is going to go kill him we have to find her I know he isn't himself Annie said he attacked them so I have a feeling he isn't normal anymore even if he was normal before"

*they were off to find Steve and hopefully amber*


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

*As they went out they started asking about the attack and if Annie is ok and of course the answer was yes*

*then crepsley tells Julia and Darren to shut up because he heard fighting*

Amber: GIVE IT UP STEVE YOU CAN'T WIN

Steve:"OH YEA YOU WANNA BET GUESS WHO I HAVE ON MY SIDE HATE TO TELL YOU AMBER I AM SO MUCH DIFFERENT THEN I WAS BEFORE AND GO AHEAD AND TELL JULIA DARREN I DON'T CARE CAUSE NOW I AM A VAMPANEZE

Amber:"FINE I WILL AND I ALREADY KNEW THAT"

Steve"NOT IF I DO THIS... GUARDS GET HER"

Amber:"BRING IT ON"

Julia:"Crepsley we have to help"

Crepsley:"no she can handle it"

Julia:"fine but if she dies it's all on you"

*all of a sudden shuriken come flying out of nowhere and kills three vampaneze amber knew who it was immediately so did crepsley and julia it took darren a little longer then he knew who it was..it was no more than the vampire prince himself,shocking no one smelled him,but it was Vancha March to the rescue so they decided to jump in and fight Julia and Amber went werewolf and killed 5 vampaneze each except one snuck up on julia and sliced her on her Back and arm and she went back to normal and fell down covered in blood on her back amber went over but a vampaneze tried to be quick but failed quickly and died crepsley got to her quicker so they all had their back and crepsley healed her back and hurried off to a tree and bandage it but it cut back open*

Julia:"Crepsley it's not gonna work it's too badly cut just give up and let me bleed"

Crepsley:"no you are my daughter I do care now stop crying you are not gonna bleed to death now come on we are going to get help"

Julia:"who is gonna help me they probably hate me especially amber and darren like for real just let me be"

Crepsley:"NO YOU ARE GOING TO GET HELP AND I AM GOING TO CARRY YOU EVEN IF YOU DIE I WILL DIE TOO THEY WILL NEED TO HAVE TWO BURNINGS I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE FOR THE WORLD NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE FIGHT I love you julia you are my daughter and i am proud to say that"

*amber come over ands has water floating in a bubble in front of her and puts it on Julias arm and back there is a bright blue light coming from the water and she is healed*

Julia:"I'm fine now. thanks amber" *she says happily*

Crepsley:"well that is good and let us go help the others be careful this time" *he hugs her and flits back to see a fight done and over with*

Crepsley:"good job guys that was great"

Amber:"Ya Julia are you okay"

Julia:"Ya I guess i keep discovering new things about myself hehe"

Amber:"oh really is that what the light beams came from well glad you discovered that I found it out about me already"

Julia:"awesome do we have the same powers"

Amber:"ya kinda except i am a waterbender and you're not let's go i am glad you are ok"

Julia:"haha me to"

Darren:"agreed"

Vancha:"aye"

Crepsley:" *tries to be hip but fails* ight"

*all of them burst out laughing*

Crepsley:"what is so funny"

Julia:"your attempt at being "hip"

Crepsley:"Btw you are so grounded after all of this"

Julia:"Dad stop trying to be hip it's not working"

*with that they leave off to go do what they were before which no one has a clue maybe back to the mountain or off on a mission either way they are back together but not for long with Julia's short temper and amber's mouth*


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

*When they went back to the mountain the princes welcomed them and was shocked she returned to the mountain and they know she has to stay on the mountain for a while*

*Mika was the first to make a smart comment towards her*

Mika:"Well look who it is the little werewolf girl where's your tail and stuff shouldn't you be off running around and bum scooching"

Paris:"Mika stop it this instant or you will be asked to leave the hall"

Mika:"Fine"

Paris:"Now Julia you do realize Larten told us you were grounded beyond grounded is how mad he is at you"

Julia:"yes i know he has his reasons"

Paris:"and you almost lost your temper on Mika a second ago i saw it i will get someone to help you control your temper"

Julia:"ok but who would you get to help me, and if I need help what about amber?"

Paris:"How about another werewolf that you know and love one of your old family members that you didn't know about go head off the mountain and find the cirque your new mentor will be there and you will travel with him train and learn everything you need to know so just head out after you go get a good rest ok, and amber is different"

Julia:" yep"

*later that night she was asleep but woke up with a jolt to a nightmare of desmond the same one she has had a lot since she was five it was him holding a red watch it was glowing and she felt a sharp pain that felt like her heart was coming out of her chest so she got up walked around a little bit went hunting without anyone which she never does and she knows why but she comes back to Darren and Amber starting on her*

Julia:"What are you doing here"

Amber:"Why weren't you here that's our question"

Julia:"why is Darren on my bed"

*she walks over and since it's in the middle of the room she pushes him right off the bed so Darren gets up and scratched her but before he does he sees her arm and her eyes there was fear she was scared and she doesn't know why when asked she starts to cry but they sit there with her cause she says she can't talk about it right now*

Amber:"Are you sure you can't like you can't even describe what happened"

Julia:"umm no it's not important right now i'm gonna go back to bed good night guys"

Amber: you know dang well crepsley that i'll figure it out so fast that it'll make your head spin

*that night she goes over what actually happens*

A few weeks ago

Steve:"Now I know you know where they are so you had better tell me right now if you don't i will make it my own goal to kill you"

Julia:"Then kill me cause i am so not telling you"

Steve:"No i am just gonna do this... Gannen roll up her sleeve for me"

Gannen:"yes my lord"

Steve:"This might get you to talk"

*he starts cutting her and she screams in pain as the vampaneze blood makes it to her heart*

Present time

Julia:"I guess i am alone truly in this world my only friend hates me and blooded me how can i trust anyone now i know i can't trust thanks Steve for nothing"

*then she goes to bed but she doesn't notice that amber was reading her thoughts. then amber smelt the vampaneze blood*


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

*the next day she goes says her goodbyes and she is off to the cirque du freak to find her mentor but she is scared to meet him or her so on her way she gets stuck in a cave in it collapses right in front of her she got mad so she found out that she gets incredibly strong, her eyes go red and her tail and ears pop out but she doesn't go full wolf*

Julia:"No way Amber was so right i wish i found out years ago you know that would have helped out alot"

*a few weeks later*

Julia:"Hey Evra where is Mr. Tall at i need to tal.."

:"Julia i thought you would be here"

Julia:"Mr. Tall please stop popping up on me like that you do it all the time when you see me"

Mr. Tall:"I could but you need to know where your mentor is... He is in Darren's old tent if you know what that one looks like"

Julia:"Of course I do why wouldn't I"  
:"Then go"

Julia:"k den"

*mr tall rolls his eyes,then she goes to find her mentor she finds him and he is cute in her words*

Julia:"hi i am your new assistant"

Luke:"Oh hello you must be Julia correct Hibernius told me about you i too am werewolf but full"

Julia:"awesome so you can teach me how to control myself then i can leave great lets start"

Luke:"Not just yet young lady show me your wolf form and how good you fight"

Julia:"Oh god yes i guess but i'm not a fighter i'm kind of neutral"

Luke:"Oh well then i hope you can fight well"

Julia:" ya i can, bring it on"

Luke:"fine"

*before they fight Julia has a vision or old dream about desmond and she passes out so luke runs over and carries her back to the cirque and lay her down and learn to watch what she does cause if he isn't careful she could blackout and kill him he is learning more about her like her visions*

*30 minutes later she wakes up and he talks to her and sees amber*

Luke:"Glad you are awake does that happen often"

Julia:"No not unless someone is worrying about me or hunting me down my sister gets the same visions my brother doesn't though so i have a feeling since my vision showed a loved one someone must be worrying, amber when did you get here?"

Amber: i followed you because i knew this would happen

Luke:"Who did you see"

Julia:"My two fathers Larten Crepsley and Gavner Purl"

Luke:"Oh may i ask what the vision was about then if you don't pass out again"

Julia:"Oh haha yea um it was just about the mountain all the vampires were getting attacked by vampaneze"  
Luke:" oh do these visions come true"

Amber: well Jewlz i hope you know that, that fight is going to kill one of your loved ones" and a pretty good vampiress on the bars, but she still can't beat me"

Julia:"Yes I know there will be a bunch of deaths, i couldn't see anything else"

Amber: "well duh you haven't developed those powers yet"

Luke:"Really we can run up the mountain if you want"

Julia:"could we"

Amber:"yea and i can flit you two to the top the princes gave me permission, and if we leave now then we will be there a few hours before the battle starts"

Luke:"Yes lets tell and we can go"

Amber:"we don't need to i already took care of it

Julia:"we are on our way"

Luke:"yes lets go it's a long way to go"

Julia:"Obviously"

Luke:"don't you dare use that tone with me that will get you in huge trouble"

Julia:"ok i am sorry"

Luke:"*mumbles*not yet you're not"

Julia:"i so heard that one that is just rude"

Amber:"awe the vampaneze girl is getting defensive"

Julia: *looking stunned* " how did you know"

Amber: " i know everything Jewlz beat ya to the top

Luke:"there is the attitude again aren't you grounded by Larten for that kind of tone"

Julia:"don't talk about my dad like that again or i will go werewolf and kill you so don't push it"

Luke:"you are only a pup i am fully grown so i would not talk so shut your mouth"

Julia:"how about you make me"

Luke:"fine"* goes werewolf and starts to attack so julia goes werewolf too but loses to him and she is completely pinned to the ground* "now i made you i suggest you shut your mouth ok"

Amber: " ha you got your butt kicked by Luke!"

*Luke looks at her with the intention to kill then changes back into a human and bows to Amber*

Luke: you are still more powerful than me you little vampire"

Amber: *goes wolf and pins him in less than a second* " so now who is just a little vampire" Julia: * to Luke* "fine can you like just teach me to control myself and just let me leave"

Luke:"yes that would be best"

Julia:"exactly"

*a few weeks go by and they are up the mountain and see vampaneze so they hide*

Luke:"I'll make you a deal if these vampaneze aren't here when we come back with help you have to train and behave deal"

Julia:"deal"

Amber: the deal is off im going for the kill i smell an old friend of yours"

*they all have a throwing star in their heads about 30 seconds later then they go to the hall of princes to tell them*

Julia:"Princes you have to know this"

Paris:"Oh what is there to tell us"

Julia and Luke:"Vampaneze"

Arrow:"Where"

Julia:"in the tunnels"

Arrow:"I say we send guards to check it out"

Paris:"we will send guards do you know where they are"

Julia:"not exactly"

Paris:"well we will find them"

Amber: " too late" * she throws the heads to the princes then smirks and says* " OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!"

*a while later they realize the remaining vampaneze are gone and so is kurda so they get suspicious*

Julia:"I swear they were here they must have left ugh let's go sir i'll train with you for a while" Amber:" get inside now

*they go inside and smell vampaneze*

Luke: "what's that smell"

Julia:"ha ha funny but that would be the wonderful aroma of vampires"

*then the fight starts and 15 vampaneze are laying on the ground near amber very quickly. then a group of vampaneze ambush arra and she is stabbed close to the end of the fight- well that's is what would've happened if amber did not jump in front of her- amber goes down and arra quickly kills the vampaneze *


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

*Mika runs over to amber and does something i have never seen him do- he cries, he cries that amber is going to die (Amber: thats what he thinks Julia: AMBER SHUT UP IT IS SUPPOSE TO BE A CLIFFHANGER Amber: sorry) *

Mika: "amber i am sorry I should have taken you to the hall of princes"

Amber: "don't worry about it i will be fine"

*amber is taken to the infirmary while Mika goes to the hall of princes to wait with arrow- Paris told mika to tell arrow what happened while he goes with amber"

*LUKE TAKES JULIA OUT OF THE MOUNTAIN TO TRAIN AND NOT WORRY ABOUT AMBER*

Luke:"ok here is how you control your temper make me mad"

Julia: *silent*

Luke: " Julia listen to me she will be fine its amber she has had worse done to her"

Julia:" Ok sorry um you are the worst werewolf, you are a disgrace to werewolves everywhere"

*Luke ignores it and tunes her out so he can't hear*

Luke:"Ok you do what i just did"

Julia:"um ok"

Luke:"you are such a disgrace to all vampires everywhere you could be a twilight fairy"

*while he gets the last part out Julia goes werewolf and attacks Luke but before that happens she sees purple ,and a net they took Luke*

Julia:"LUKE NO!"

*runs to the cirque and she is mad, mr. tall knows before she gets there and tells her what to do*

Julia:" you know right"

:"yes Julia take this dagger these shuriken use your instincts and fight you will win"

Julia:"K-DENNNNN!"

Mr. Tall: " I swear you do that just to annoy me"

Julia: "yes i do"

:"A few weeks ago i sent a message to Larten and they were on their way with guards and a few others"

Julia:"Oh my god thank you a bunch i love you" *hugs him*

:"go find them"

Julia:"thanks"

*finds the vampires and leads an invasion shocked to see Darren and Amber forgave her and are here*

Julia:"AMBER OH MY GOD YOU'RE OK, and Thank you so much guys for forgiving me"

Amber:"of course i am ok its me and, No problem Darren and I knew about the vampaneze although Arrow was mad that he couldn't lead the invasion"

Julia:"really"

Darren:"ya he said he wished he could leave but told us to win for him"

Julia:"ha will do for sure"

*all the vampires go off to find the vampaneze and Luke*

*they look around and see Luke surrounded but he broke free grabbed Julia and ran trying to protect her*

Julia:"Luke you are protecting me why, and i need to help my friends, scratch that my family"

Luke:"because you are brave and nice and a very pretty young lady"

Julia:"Awe and you are the same except cute and a guy"

*Luke goes in for a kiss and almost does except she slaps him and pulls away*

Luke:"WHAT WAS THAT FOR I WAS JUST TRYING TO KISS YOU"

Julia:"I KNOW I HAVE A BOYFRIEND"

Luke:"WHO"

Julia:"a guy named Jesse he is a vampire to, but i never see him though"

Luke:"oh i'm sorry i didn't know"

Julia:"no one does not even my dads"

*amber appears*

Amber: "i know about him" * then she disappears*

Luke:"well they should where does he live"

Julia:"Not anywhere near here he lives in my old village"

Luke:"and where is that"

Julia:"Far away we are in what state"

Luke:"Illinois"

Julia:"my village is in pennsylvania so is "

Luke:"well time to make a little visit shall we"

Julia:"really you're kidding right"

Luke:"Nope"

Julia:"yay thank you so much"

Luke:"yep but under one condition"

Julia:"ugh you and your conditions"

Luke:"you need to introduce jesse to your dads and the vampires and your siblings except amber"

Julia:"deal"

*they go to Pennsylvania to see Jesse but see him cheating on her and kissing another girl*

Julia:"Jesse Gray what are you doing and who is this girl

Jesse:"Oh julia um this is Erika she is my new girl cause i thought you were dead"

Julia:"no well now i might as well be dead"

Crepsley:"Now julia do not talk like that"

Julia:"why shouldn't i like look everyone does this lies, cheats, hates me, fights with me, and you know all of that stuff"

Luke:"No we do this for your own good"

Julia:"goodbye"

*she goes off crying then realizes she has a dagger and uses it so she has money goes to the store gets good clothes and cuts herself then sits there grabs bandages and lets them scar over without anyone then starts heading to her good home which is in her and Amber's favorite place to be down in Florida at Disney*

*as she is walking Amber comes to her through transportation and asks where she thinks she is going*

Julia:"Florida"

Amber:"well Crepsley and i think Gavner is taking care of jesse haha and i am already there without your dad and darren so we can hang out"

Julia:"oh my god really and i'm missing it"

Amber:"and Luke was in the fight too haha"

Julia:"well then Luke will murder him"

Amber:"Well we can go back and see it"

Julia:"k den"

*transports to the fight but seeing her team lost jesse won and ran with a huge group*

Julia:"Oh my god what happened"

Luke:"um we lost duh"

*she discovers that anger hurts worse than all other pain cause she goes wolf but it's more worse now it hurt her when going werewolf cause she grew her form to all black fur and red eyes when angered red fur and black eyes when not mad*

Luke:"um so far i never saw this form of her"

Crepsley:"oh well now we know to be careful hehe"

Amber:"Julia calm down it's no big deal we lost who cares"

*julia does not listen so amber goes wolf too and they go after Jesse together and amber comes back with Jesses head in her mouth*

Amber and Julia together: "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

*Julias tail won't go back in*

Darren:"your eyes are still red and ears and tail out can't you put that stuff away"

Julia:"I'll try"

*tries to go fully normal but it doesn't work*

Julia:"nope can't go back to normal but i did buy new clothes so i got some hats and stuff"

Amber: " i will help"

* a bright blue glow comes from amber's eyes and julia goes back to normal*

*goes further into woods and gets dressed and comes back with the cutest outfit she has a batman mini skirt batman boots batman hat and batman gloves and socks and leggings so cute she has all matching outfits due to themes now*

Amber:"hey Andy"

Julia:"haha why do you think i like batman"

Amber:"haha funny let's leave batchick i hope you got me some batman stuff or nightmare before christmas"

Julia:"of course i did i didn't forget your love to so here is a whole bag of the same clothes"

Amber:"awesome" *she goes and puts on the nightmare before christmas stuff her jack outfit *

*they go off and split up at the base of the mountain*

Amber:"see ya Jewelz hoping we meet again down the road"

Julia:"yep see ya guys love ya"

*her and Luke run off to train and she runs away but Luke always finds her*

Luke:"stop running away you are gonna get in trouble and i won't see you again"

Julia:"k den"


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

*a few months later she returns to the mountain actually maybe years later it feels like months she is surprised to see that she came during council*

Gavner:"Julia glad to see you did you know it was time for council or did you just randomly come back"

Julia:"I just randomly came back to see you and tell Paris i'm probably gonna stay away for a while because i have a lot to do"

Gavner:"oh let's go then"

*they leave to go tell paris that Julia is here*

Paris:"Julia how is training coming along"

Julia:"amazing except Luke is kinda strict"

Paris:"oh i have known this why do you think i picked him for you"

Julia:"oh well when you say that now i see it"

Mika:"hey i thought you were gonna go wolf and do some dog type things"

Julia:"oh Mika i didn't see you there"

Mika:"oh so you can control your temper now cause i was so scared before...not i could have handled you"

Julia:"oh ya well then i see how you are gonna be i actually came to say i'm gonna stay away from the mountain and move to another state probably back home and Luke will let me leave by myself"

Paris:"ok well please be careful and at least come to council every 24 years then ok not every 12 if you don't want to"

Julia:"will do goodbye"

*she leaves and heads out to Pennsylvania not knowing how to leave and which way to take*

Julia:"Oh my god my sense of direction is horrible now stupid me oh crap i knew i forgot someone"

*runs back to say goodbye to Amber and Darren*

Amber:"Julia hey"

Julia:"hey guys i'm leaving you wanna come with me"

Darren:"where"

Julia:"Pennsylvania back to my old village or town i am so used to crepsley calling it village"

Amber:"ya let's go"  
Julia:"shouldn't you tell someone you are leaving"

Amber:"fine, VANCHA I AM GOING WITH JULIA TO PENNSYLVANIA. better"

Julia:"Just peachy"

*they set off she chose to bring them due to sense of direction Amber's is amazing and Darren we have no clue how his is*

Amber:"so why Pennsylvania exactly"

Julia:"my home is there so we can live there or travel a lot"

Darren:"I like traveling"

Julia:"Amber you like to travel i know you loved traveling with the cirque"

Amber:"let's do it it sounds awesome to travel around again i do miss the cirque then we can take darren to disney"

*amber sends a brain message to Julia and says "he has never been there"*

Julia:"well lets go visit Disney then"

*they go off to Disney and travel for a while then split up because once again Julia runs off to find someone*

Julia:"Jack are you here, I heard you growling"

Jack:"it's not growling it's me hunting"

Julia:"you were still growling"

Jack:"THIS IS WHAT MADE US FIGHT BEFORE"

Julia:"NO DUH YOU NEED TO USE YOUR MIND MORE"

Jack:"YA SO DO YOU YOURS IS WORSE THAN MINE"

Amber:"HEY STOP YELLING AT HER"

Jack:"OH WHO ARE YOU HER PROTECTION"

Amber:" ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS"

Jack:"OH REALLY IS THAT HOW YOU WANT TO ACT TOWARDS A TRUE VAMPIRE"

Amber:"OH PLEASE YOU AREN'T A REAL VAMPIRE THAT IS ME AND MY FAMILY YOU ARE COMPLETELY FAKE"

Jack:"OH PLEASE THAT'S YOU"

*amber goes wolf and tackles jack*

Amber:"NO YOU HURT MY JEWELZ ONCE YOU JERK I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DO IT AGAIN"

Jack:"OH PLEASE AND YOU DIDN'T LOOK HER ARM DIDN'T YOU DO THAT"

Amber: *silents*

Jack:"Look"

Julia:"no it was not because of you Jack amber was helping me train and got my arm"

*she runs away but Darren blocked her off and got her for Amber, then Amber rolled up her sleeve removed her bandages and saw cuts*

Amber:"I thought you stopped long ago"

Julia:"I did jack and Jesse brought back the pain"

Amber:"oh really, i'll be right back"

Julia:"no"

*but amber goes any way followed by Julia and darren*

*they go back to where he was but he disappeared completely. then amber says something weird and latin and he shows up again, amber tackled him again then she yells*

Amber: " OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

* then all you heard was a blood curdling scream and the sound of a head rolling down a hill*wn a hill*


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

*they left for Disney again cause Darren just loves it there*

Julia:"Amber you and your heads haha you are such a messed up girl remind me not to mess with you"

Amber:"Yep never mess with me or your head will be gone"

Julia:"does anyone else wonder what goes on inside your head or am i the only one"

Darren:"I kinda wonder to"

Amber:"don't wonder to far you might get lost"

Darren:"haha very funny Amber"

Amber:"i know i am hilarious"

Julia:"you are a riot"

Amber:"shut up you know what i can do now so i suggest you shut it or i will get luke after you"

Julia:"ohh i'm so scared of luke..not"

Amber:"well i know who you are scared of"

Julia:"ya who"

Amber:"Me"

Julia:"yes obviously"

Amber:"really you want to get smart with me"

Julia:"yes i do"

Amber:"*goes werewolf and pins Julia before she could go werewolf* now do you want to stop being smart with me"

Julia:"fine let's just go while we still can"

Amber:"yes let's go"*turns back to normal*

Darren:"if i wasn't your brother i so wouldn't be here right now haha"

Amber:"fine i will flit you up the mountain to crepsley if you wish"

Darren:"oh no i wanna stay with you but you two are the craziest sisters ever"

Julia and Amber:"yes we are"

Darren:"Julia are you sure you are Crepsley's kid cause you act nothing like him"

Julia:"so i have been told"

Amber:"or you are more Gavner's kid"

Julia:"exactly"

Amber:"haha yep that made you happy"

Julia:"yep"

Darren:"ok witch and wolf lets go"

Amber:"what did you say Darren i am not a witch i am much more"

Darren:"no you are a witch"

Julia:"and i'm not just a wolf"

Amber:'yea she is half vampire she is little vampire or something else i'm not saying around you"

Darren:"whatever let's just go"

Amber:"hop on we are flitting"

*they hop on and go to Disney*

Amber:"let's split up and meet up somewhere"

*they all go different ways Amber goes to Epcot, Darren goes to Hollywood studios,and Julia went to Animal Kingdom but kinda loses herself on the walk cause of the memories when her and Amber were younger and came here and first met at this park so she decided she needs to find a way to thank amber for everything but can't decide so she goes to downtown disney and buys Amber and Darren a bunch of things*

Julia:"I hope they like these things"

*they finally meet up again and Julia gives them what she bought for them*

Amber:"thanks Jewelz"

Darren:"ya thanks Julia"

Julia:"ya but just don't ask where i got the money cause Crepsley is gonna be mad ok"

Amber:"so you pickpocketed your dad"

Julia:"no i am gonna buy him something but i found it on the street so he always told me never pick stuff up off the street if it is valuable to human"

Darren:"same here"

Amber:"eh vancha lets me do what i want and learn the hard way"

Julia:"he doesn't care"

Amber:"he loves me and cares but think teaching lessons isn't really all that important"

Julia and Darren:"Lucky you"

Amber:"wow you two are so weird"

Julia:"yep but you always scream OFF WITH YOUR HEAD then rip someone's head off"

Amber:"ya I know but you know me best Jewelz my family is a bunch of nutjobs"

Julia:"ya especially you and vancha i never talk to Gannen"

Amber:"are you sure last time i checked he attacked you"

Julia:"shhh don't mention that around him ok"

Amber:"fine but we need to talk later by ourselves"

Julia:"ok fine"

*darren gives julia a weird look*

*they leave and go find a place to stay the night being amber she suggests the woods Darren a hotel then Julia going with old abandoned church or whatever but amber won but Julia gave darren money so he went to a hotel without amber knowing and Julia ditched amber to and found an abandoned church*

Amber:"really guys wait until tomorrow"

*Julia goes werewolf and attacks a vampaneze Darren finds one and attacks but one caught julia and held her but amber comes up behind the vampaneze that has julia and rips his head off*

Amber:"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD you ok Jewelz"

Julia:"yep just peachy all though that vampaneze cut my cheek when he went to defend himself"

Amber:"now you two are you going to ditch me again"

Julia:"most likely"

Amber:"well i'm not always gonna be there for you"

Darren:"yes we know sorry Julie is being a blonde not a redhead"

*julia chases darren really far but stops when she sees some vampaneze again and grabs darren*

Julia:"let's get amber she will kill them for us"

Darren:"agreed let's go"

Vampaneze 1:"do you guys hear something"

Vampaneze 2:"ya probably just a squirrel or something"

Vampaneze 1:"ok"

Julia:"Darren go get Amber let me make sure they are still here"

Darren:"well what if you get caught"

Julia:"then i will go werewolf and pull an amber and rip their heads off"

Darren:"be careful"

Julia:"Luck Darren Shan"

Darren:"Luck"

*darren gets to amber but what he doesn't know is that she knows about the vampaneze*

*amber walked out with to the vampaneze*

Amber: " hey gannen"

Gannen:"hey Amber is this really safe talking to me like i don't want to see all the vampires turn on you"

Amber:"oh don't worry about that we won't have any problems"

Gannen:"ya what about your dad he might hate you"

Amber:"no i can talk to vampaneze remember"

Gannen:"ya sorry i'm having an off day or week my lord keeps scolding me bossing me around but i have to deal with it"

Amber:"well just a question who is you lord"

Gannen:"oh why should i tell you"

*darren is thinking of what to do*

Darren:"should i stop amber or should i go to julie"

Amber:"Darren come here you have to meet my Uncle Gannen"

Darren:"why are you talking to a vampaneze"

Amber:"why do you care it's my business"

Darren:"what if i tell julie"

Amber:"off with your head or i tell crepsley which ever"

Darren:"Gannen right"

Gannen:"ya"

Darren:"she is so your niece"

Gannen:"yes and vancha is so my brother"

Darren:"wait until i tell julie you are hanging with a vampaneze"

Amber:"oh i'm so scared... not what she gonna do hunt me down she is just a weak animal like a human"

Darren:"no she is much more she is fending off a bunch of vampaneze just so i could tell you about them then you are a liar you must be vampaneze right full or half answer me right now"

Amber:"full vampire full vampaneze hybrid wolf witch and wizard also a waterbender nothing you can say or do will stop my visit to the vampaneze got it my uncle is one so there"

*Julia goes to the mountain and tells the princes about amber*


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Julia:"princes just so you know which you might want to talk with her amber is hanging out with vampaneze i saw her"

Paris:'please teleport her here"

Julia:"will do"

*Julia teleports amber to the hall*

Paris:"now Julia can you go and leave so we can talk with amber alone"

Julia:"yes sire i will most definitely"

Paris:"thank you"

*Julia leaves the hall and the princes talk to amber*

Amber: "well well well the little snitch knows that i'm also vampaneze"

Paris: " you should be more careful when you talk to your uncle and julia knows your vampaneze?"

Amber:"yes i know i should be more careful but maybe she shouldn't eavesdrop on people"

Paris:"well you know what you need to do right"

Amber:"erase her memory"

Paris:"exactly"

Amber:"i'll go do that"

Paris:"ok well do it as soon as possible"

Amber:"ok"

*she goes and finds Julia and "talks" with her*

Amber:"Hey Jewelz we need to talk"

Julia:"No i know what you are"

Amber:"Jewelz stop freaking"

Julia:"No you could have told me"

Amber:"No don't forget you are the same if you forgot i said it around luke remember i know everything "vampaneze girl" if you forgot"

Julia:"no *she runs away but amber catches up and does her original plan*

Amber:"now Jewelz we are going to your cell and talking and you are gonna corporate or i will tell crepsley got it"

Julia:"fine"

*they go to Julia's cell and talks*

Amber:"*Looks at Julia and erases her memory* now julia do you remember what i am"

Julia:"ya full vampire witch avatar wolf hybrid and wizard"

Amber:"good"

Julia:"ok see ya later amber"

*Amber leaves and Julia sits and thinks about the attack years ago*

Julia:"I wish i could tell someone about steve amber probably already knows"

*she lays down for five minutes but she was so tired she fell asleep for about 5 hours and she realized she needs to go find steve before he attacks everyone and kills a lot of people including her family and friends*

Julia:"i need to tell amber about steve now"

*she goes to find amber*

Julia:"Amber i need to talk to you and if you know everything you know what about"

Amber:"about steve being"

Julia:"good but i don't care if you say it"

Amber:"steve cannot be the vampaneze lord"

Julia:"i know but he will kill everyone"

Amber:"i know let me go kill him real quick"

*amber transports to steve*

Amber:"this is always the hard part... psyche... OFF WITH YOUR HEAD"

Steve:"amber wait we can talk this out"

Amber:"no cause gannen should've figured out i know who the lord was so you aren't gonna kill everyone"

Steve:"no i will do as i please"

*amber goes after steve for about 20 miles halfway up vampire mountain then he gets caught by a bunch of vampire guards*

Steve:"amber i know you wouldn't kill me"

Amber:"you wanna bet... OFF WITH YOUR HEAD"

*she rips off his head and carries it over to julia*

Amber:"here" *tosses his head to julia*

Julia:"what the heck amber why would you even toss me that head"

*she throws the head*

Amber:"come on it's an award fun we can stuff it and put it on the wall"

Julia:"i'm good just burn the head and body we never know he could be like a demon like on supernatural"

Amber:"no i already checked him out he isn't trust me and are you watching that show again"

Julia:"yes no one bothered to stop me so i'll stop"

Amber:"ya i'm taking the head then ok"

Julia:"yep go right ahead"

Amber:"yep i'm gonna stuff it and throw it at someone haha"

Julia:"ya you are my crazy sister now i see why you're Vancha's kid"

Amber:"ya you are more Gavner's not Crepsley's kids"

Julia:"true that well you go and stuff the head i'll see ya later"

Amber:"k well see ya Jewelz"


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Julia:"I know there is something off about her but I can't tell what it is... CREPSLEY CAN I GO HUNTING"

Crepsley:"YA"

*she goes hunting for a few hours but sees something out of the corner of her eye the thing was a bear and it attacked her so she screams but luckily she went werewolf and not her red form her black form and she murdered that bear but it scratches her before it dies*

Julia:"I am glad you are dead i guess amber was right she isn't always gonna be there for me"

Amber:*pops up out of nowhere* "exactly i am right" *leaves*

Julia:"well then"

*she heads back in*

Crepsley:"do you have any idea how long you have been out"

Julia:"a few hours"

Crepsley:"ya long enough you could have been dead"

Julia:"why are you yelling the last time you yelled... *she looks back in the past then into the future she is scared she sees death and then she gets a look in her eyes even though steve is dead she still is scared* Crepsley if desmond asks us to go hunting for something let's be careful destiny is stronger than you believe"

Seba:"see Larten this is why you need to not yell but talk calmly no matter how mad you are"

Crepsley:"yes Seba I know this"

Julia:"wait you are getting scolded"

Crepsley:"go to your cell or room whatever you kids call it"

Julia:"fine"

Crepsley:"AND STAY THERE"

Julia:"blah blah blah"

Amber:"hey watch talking to him like that"

Julia:"why"

Amber:"cause i said to"

Crepsley:"now listen, behave" *his eyes start to glow*

Julia:"*attacks Crepsley*

Amber:"what are you doing"

Julia:"this isn't crepsley it's a shapeshifter"

Amber:"yea sure it is"

*he turns into Julia*

Julia:"see told ya"

Amber:"now who is who"

Julia 1:"i'm the real julia"

Julia 2:"no i am"

Julia 1:"shut up you are such a liar you are a total i can't even say it"

Amber:"found the real julia"*kills the fake one* "done"

Julia:"thanks for also miss swinging into my arm"

Amber:"i'm sorry"

Julia:"you're good told ya crepsley never yells"

Amber:"you are smart but i could've told you that so now lets get the real crepsley"

Julia:"yep"

Amber:"hey i'm gonna go away for a while on a trip so will see you when i get back"

Julia:"ok see ya or take me with you since you are leaving me with crepsley i see how you are"

Amber:'ok see ya then jewelz"

Julia:"see ya"


End file.
